Ritmo de la Noche
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Alternate Universe/AU , Yuri, FxF, Shoujoai, Usagi x Michiru, oneshot. A single question came to Usagi’s mind as she watched the dance and felt a stirring within her chest; one she hadn’t felt since her parents split. Who is she?


She had become a fallen angel that had seen happier times; her wings battered and broken, bloodied and blackened. In the time it took for the moon to complete one full cycle of its phases, Usagi had lost almost everything she held dear, and as a result turning dark and cold to the world. A devilish blackness had been born within her. Mamoru had left for America once again, saying he had found another woman over there that he had fallen in love with his previous year of college before shutting the door in her face. He hadn't returned any of her calls wondering why he was doing this. Her father and mother had gotten a divorce and her half-brother Sammy went to live with her step mom while she had chosen to go with her father. A week later her father was killed in a traffic accident. She was twenty-one so she was technically a free adult, not controlled by her remaining step-mother, whom she had never gotten along with, and held little love for her half-brother. Her group of friends had split apart after high school, each going their separate way to pursue their own dreams. Despite having promised to stay in touch, Usagi knew that would never happen. It had only been three weeks and even Minako barely called her anymore, too busy with her modeling career in the states.

**Ritmo de la Noche**

By: LowFlyer1080

Her only solace was the night. In the inky-darkness of the night she was able to forget the cold loneliness that had somehow found its way inside her everbright soul, smothering its light and suffocating its hope. People had compared her to an angel. Always thinking of others, willing to give anyone a second chance to better themselves, she cared for everyone even if it sometimes came at her own expense. What would people think of her now? Her personality had come a full one-hundred eighty degrees. Abyssal depression. All-consuming despair. A foul, devilish negativity had burrowed and clawed its way into her heart, encasing it in pale black ice. Instead of a smile, an eternal scowl graced her beautiful features. Her once bright golden hair seemed dull and lifeless. It was thoughts such as these that wormed their corrupted beliefs into her head that often found her up on top of these buildings after having spent several hours in various bars using alcohol as a means to forget.

It would be so easy. Standing here on the edge, some twenty stories high above the asphalt and concrete surface of Tokyo, the wind blowing in her face, it would be so easy to just shift her weight forward and fall. That would prove a quick, merciful end to her torment. She could be with her dad again. The empty bottle of vodka slipped from her hand as she wobbled precariously on the edge. It fell silently through the air before shattering on the ground of the entry to the back-alley below her corner of rooftop that led to the street. Up here at this height, the sounds of the city below were muted down by a great deal and it was easy to hear things coming from open windows of the apartment complexes that lined the other side of the street, opposite the rooftop on which Usagi stood. It was this reduction in sound that allowed the music of a stereo system of one of the apartments from that building opposite her to filter through to her ears.

The music had a fast drum beat to it combined with electric and acoustic guitars. Part of the liquor-induced haze cleared from her head and her stance steadied itself as the breeze swept into her front as though keeping her from falling. That breeze carried the music with it and she searched the lit windows for the beat that she recognized as Latin-Spanish. Eventually her search gave her its reward. Directly in front of her, down one story, through the open balcony door and windows was a well-lit apartment. She wondered how she could have missed it all these other times she had come up here when it all seemed too much for her. Thinking back from the bits and pieces of those nights she could remember, the music had always been there, ever since this routine of hers, however terrible it was, had started. Only now did she finally realize it. Then she saw someone move inside the apartment. And at the sight, the rest of her drunken stupor instantly dissipated as she stood mystified by this stranger, the scowl replaced by a look of wonderment from the vision of an aqua-haired goddess dancing. Dancing by herself. Dancing in her apartment living room.

Dancing…to a rhythm in the night.

Hands wove trails of desire and lust through the air, followed by arms that curved and waved sensually along behind them. Sexy, toned legs that were long and athletically lean moved and swayed, ending in feet that danced across the floor of the apartment. Curvaceous hips swayed and moved to the beat of the drums as they guided themselves through the music in the air, the body attached to them following with graceful movements. A generous chest filled out the tight, strapless blue dress that clung to her curves like a second skin, only going down to her upper thighs. Silken-looking hair that hung down just past her shoulders flowed freely with her movements that could only be described as a dance of want and desire. A succubus smile made its wicked way onto her gorgeous face as she moved about her apartment's living room, her enjoyment of herself clear for all the world to see. However her eyes remained closed throughout the dance. A small whisper of a voice inside her mind that almost wasn't there wondered what color those eyes were; a whisper that went unnoticed and unheard by Usagi.

A single question came to Usagi's mind as she watched the dance and felt a stirring within her chest; one she hadn't felt since her parents split.

_Who is she?_

* * *

Time passed and another full cycle of the moon had come and gone. Usagi continued in what appeared to be her usual self-destructive spiral, only a change or two had been made. Some days came where instead of her usual frown a simple, impassive, neutral expression graced her youthful face. She still found solace in drinking, but was slowly waning away from it. Until one evening she just simply climbed the familiar path to the roof she had always gone to, foregoing her usual trip to the bar, to contemplate her continued existence when familiar music wafted its way through the dark of the night. Automatically she looked toward the apartment that she had found those weeks ago and was once again graced with the sight of the aqua-haired goddess' dance as she had been for every night she had come up here. Her attire was somewhat different however. What appeared to be some sort of work uniform, if it could be called that, covered her light complexion.

A black tank top-corset enhanced her already impressive breasts, some sort of silver bar attached to her left shoulder strap. A cerulean, frilly dress with multiple layers, knee height in the front and longer in the back, covered her legs while black high heels adorned her feet. She danced in the same methodical movement that had stupefied Usagi all those weeks ago. And she watched this beautiful woman dance, her eyes following every move she made, she felt that same stirring within her chest she had the first time she had seen this woman. She felt the muscles of her face tug slowly at the corners of her lips, drawing them slightly upward. Usagi lifted a hand numbly to her face, feeling the softness of her own lips curved up into a small, but definitive smile. Watching this woman, who she didn't even know, dance for her own pleasure had brought a smile to the blonde's face. Something that had not happened since her father had been killed. That strange sensation again stirred in her chest, spreading throughout her entire body making her skin tingle and her heart skip a beat. But just as soon as the dance had begun the music had stopped. This alerted the blonde bunny who watched inquisitively as the aqua-haired woman gathered her things into a purse and moved toward what Usagi could only guess as the exit of the apartment. That was confirmed as the lights winked out.

Sighing to herself, Usagi stood up from where she had sat on the edge of the building and moved back toward the doorway that would lead her to the stairwell down to the top floor. An unknown weight settled on her as the small hint of a smile quickly faded from her face. What was this feeling she got when she had watched the woman in the building across the street dance so carefree? And why did she feel this way when she had left her apartment? Too many questions without enough answers bid their way into the blonde's mind as she boarded the elevator, moving swiftly to the ground floor. Walking out of the lobby of the building her movement ground to a halt. There was a flash of aqua hair climbing into a waiting taxi cab. She felt once again the skip of her heart. Making a flash decision she climbed into another cab that had just dropped off its passengers at the building she was in, ordering the cab driver to follow the other cab that was pulling away from the apartment complex.

'_Why are you doing this? Go home. It's not worth it._' The blackness within her questioned.

'_I don't know why I'm doing this. But I must at least know her name if nothing else._'

'_Do you honestly believe that a name will help your situation? Forget this nonsense and go back to your usual haunt._' Came the voice again.

'_No. I don't know what this feeling is when I see her, but I'll be damned if I let you ruin my life any further._'

'_You fool! I AM you! YOUR life crumbled around you. I was there for you in your darkest hour and I'm STILL here!_' strange that whatever it was had never shouted at her before.

'_You are imperfect and a figment of my imagination, dragging me down ever since my father died and I'm sick of it. You do not exist. So frankly you can kiss my ass._'

That retort silenced the voice and the rest of the cab ride was made in peace as the driver wove skillfully through the streets, tailing the other cab that held the mysterious dancer. Even if nothing would come of this, she had to at least know what the name of this angel, she couldn't think of anyone who deserved the title more, was. She watched the buildings go by, stoplights glowing green as they passed. Into the heart of Tokyo they drove, plunging into the night alight with the cold heat of neon lights and a full moon above. She didn't even notice until the cab driver spoke.

"Uh, ma'am? We're here."

"Hmm?" Usagi broke from her reverie.

"I followed the other cab just like you said. We're here: Ocean Mystic nightclub and grill; pretty classy place, its one of the more popular and cleaner bars in town. Run by a foreigner from the states."

Usagi looked out the window and caught a glimpse of aqua-hair passing through the doorway of the building and disappearing into the club.

"Miss? Are you okay?" the driver asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How much?"

"3500 yen."

Usagi rifled through her wallet, pulling out a pair of 2000 yen bills and handing them to the driver, "Here. A little extra for your help."

"Thank you, miss. Have a good night." He smiled as she climbed out of the car.

"You too. Drive safe." She replied before turning around to face the club. Steeling her resolve she walked in through the double doorway and entered the club.

The cab driver wasn't lying when he said it was classy. A circular, sunken dance floor took up the middle of the club surrounded by three black-lighted rings, each one step higher than the previous. Low, circular tables with blue leather padded lounge chairs were situated along them, with a stage facing the rest of the club. Music played loud enough to be heard over the chatter of the many patrons that were here that night. The air was lightly hazy from cigarette smoke and smelled of western-style cooking. Quite a few people filled the dance floor as they moved in time to the music coming from the speakers. The bartenders were busy filling drinks as waitresses dressed in the same clothing as the woman from the apartment moved fluidly amongst the crowd, serving customers situated at tables along the three rings around the dance floor, as well as booths that lined the walls beyond that. A curtain was hung across the stage, closing it from sight and that made Usagi think that there might not be any acts planned. Blue lighting in varying shades, along with black lights seemed to be popular, fitting the name of the club to its internal appearance. The interior was quite large enough to comfortably hold the many people that were here. Spying an empty stool over by the bar, Usagi made her way there as she looked out at the crowd.

Sitting at the bar one of the two tenders came over to her and knocked on the counter, asking her what she wanted. She asked for a White Russian and turned back to survey the club, looking for signs of the dancing angel. Seeing none she sighed and turned back around, taking hold of the drink that was placed before her. She was certain she had seen her come in here. The cab driver had indeed managed to follow the woman's taxi here. And what she had been wearing matched what all the other waitresses were clothed in. Logic would tell you that she was here, but as far as Usagi saw, she was not. Suddenly the music had died down and a tall, lean, brown-haired man with glasses came out in front of the stage curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please." His Japanese was good, but there was a distinct American accent. Probably the owner, "I thank you all for coming here tonight. Once again, as my usual customers may know, I appreciate you choosing the Ocean Mystic nightclub. We appreciate your business. And as such, I have a surprise for everyone here tonight. I was approached by one of my staff here with an idea. She managed to talk me into going along with it and I hope that her hard work will not go unnoticed. Kaioh Michiru is one of my longest-time employees, having been with me since I first opened this place, serving as head waitress. She's been practicing hard for a month or two and we both agreed that tonight would be the night to put that practice to the test. So without further adieu, I present Miss Michiru!" his clapping was joined by the enthusiastic clapping of the rest of the bar as most everyone stopped to watch, the people vacating the dance floor, as the stage curtain opened. Usagi sat wide eyed, frozen to the bar stool as her eyes took in the sight of the woman from the apartment. Music began playing over the system and the woman was illuminated by stage lights. This was different music that what Usagi had heard coming from her apartment. It was a song she recognized as Desert Rose by a western artist called Sting.

Michiru. Kaioh Michiru.

The name rang through her head like the most beautiful chimes as the most sensual dance she had ever seen unfolded in front of her eyes. Slow, deliberate motion found its path fluidly down the two stage-length steps and onto the floor as a single light followed her movement. Arms and hands curved and twisted around her as hips swayed and flowed, followed obediently by her long legs and feet. That same dress she had seen on her the first time she had watched the woman dance now adorned her body. Slow turns, precise and measured steps, fingers weaving incorporeal trails of dreams and needs out of pure nothingness brought reality to its knees as she moved to the strong combination of violin, percussion, and keyboard. The sweetest of love she made to everyone in the room through no more than the movement of her body as she danced, blue-white light making her glow with ethereal radiance. Jewelry glittered and sparkled as she made her way around the outside edge of the floor to allow everyone a closer view of the miracle she built and shaped. That same succubus smile made its way to her lips once more as the song continued, her movements bringing her finally to the open section of wide stairs leading to the bar. As Michiru turned, Usagi watched as her eyes opened slightly, giving her a lidded, lustful look. The deepest of cerulean blue sapphires locked with her own baby blue eyes. The stirring in Usagi's chest increased a hundred fold as her breathing shallowed. Michiru danced up the steps, moving toward her Usagi realized as the song neared its conclusion. All eyes of the night club were on the two of them as suddenly another spotlight broke through the darkened atmosphere, centering itself on Usagi who unnoticeably flinched but could not tear her eyes from off those that stared into her own.

The song faded away into fumes as Usagi felt and watched as the dance ended with the gentle weight of this angel sitting cross-ways on her lap, her arms having unconsciously found their way around said angel's waist. No one said or did anything for what seemed an eternity until a thunderous applause coupled with whistles, hoots, and hollers broke through the silence like a bomb. Unwinding a hand and arm that had found its way, along with its opposite, around Usagi's neck, Michiru waved back to the rest of the club, a smile and blush gracing her beautiful features. Leaning a little closer, but still looking out at the club she whispered into Usagi's ear just loud enough to be heard.

"I saw you that night you know. A month ago on the rooftop across the street? And almost every night you've been up there while I practiced in my apartment." Her voice was as soft as velvet, and molten as the core of the sun. "I'd like to dance with you if that's okay. I'll understand if you don't want to. I can ask someone else, but I would honestly prefer it to be you. I don't know why, but I was more comfortable with you watching me practice than what most other people would have been. You gave me strength and courage when I had none."

"I-I did? Y-you knew?" Usagi managed to stutter as her nose was assaulted with the sweet scent of Michiru's jasmine and lavender perfume.

"How else do you think I managed to get you here tonight by dancing in my work uniform?" A giggle came as she stood up, her right hand trailing down Usagi's left arm until it gripped her hand, "Yes you did. So won't you please come dance with me? It's a lot more fun when you have a partner, and ten times more fun than just being merely content to sit and watch from afar." She winked, Usagi's heart fluttered, and the ice surrounding it cracked hard.

She allowed Michiru to pull her to her feet amidst more cheers and whistles as the two spotlights followed them back down onto the dance floor. Usagi's skin tingled where Michiru's fingertips had trailed down her arm and held her hand. Michiru used her other hand to call other patrons out on to the dance floor, wanting to share the good-mood-atmosphere. A fast hip hop beat came over the stereo speakers and as Usagi looked at Michiru she was met with that same succubus smile. Her spirits lifted a little bit seeing that smile directed at her, and she gave a very small smile back. Seeing that appear on this blonde woman's face made Michiru break into a full-tooth grin. She began to sway and move her hips, grabbing hold of Usagi's other hand and moved the blonde's body with a little force, feeling her follow her movements. The depression and sadness within her baby blue eyes made Michiru's heart ache and she wondered what had happened to this angel to leave her in such a state.

"Such sadness I see in you, Tenshi-san."

"Tenshi? I'm no tenshi, Kaioh-san."

"Well, you know my name but I don't know yours. So until I find out, you'll always be Tenshi-san to me. And you can call me by my given name. I don't mind."

"If any were to be known as tenshi, it would be you Michiru. My name is Tsukino Usagi." The blonde said back as they moved easily on the floor.

"Your name suits you well, Usagi-san." The waitress replied as she moved close to the blonde, grinding up against her front-to-front, earning a gasp from both of them.

Nothing more was said as they continued to writhe and slither against each other, each touch sending fire through both of them. As the song continued Usagi's smile grew slowly but steadily bigger, much to the delight of her dance partner. However, songs have endings and this one was no different. At the end, the music stopped and both women were panting slightly as more cheering and applause rang out throughout the club. Michiru didn't know about Usagi, but she was very aroused and keeping focus the rest of the night was going to prove very difficult indeed. Turning toward the patrons she took a small bow before motioning to Usagi who looked surprised at the gesture. Waving for everyone to quiet down, Michiru spoke.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed this impromptu show we've given you tonight, and I'd like to thank my very dear friend here, Tsukino Usagi-san, for her help and encouragement throughout this past month while I've practiced. She's always been there for me, giving me her support and courage to keep going despite many times wanting to give up. I couldn't have done it without you, Usagi. Take a bow as well. You've earned it." She said with a soft smile before clapping, joined almost instantly with cheers and applauds from the rest of the club.

Blushing, and not quite sure why Michiru had said such a thing when she had, in reality, done absolutely nothing. They hadn't even known each others' names until tonight. Somewhat dazed she gave one or two awkward bows to the patrons and then moved to head back to the bar, uncomfortable with all the attention, failing to notice the worried look upon Michiru's face. She downed the rest of her drink quickly and paid her tab, then turned and hurriedly left the bar.

"I take it that was your mystery rooftop watcher, Michi?" Jonathan walked up, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's quite the looker, although I sensed something off about her."

"Yes, that was her. I'm glad you didn't say anything to anyone about her when I did what I did just now, Jonathan." Michiru replied, looking up at the tall brown-haired owner of the club.

"Don't worry about it. Worry about what you're going to do about your little admirer. That was too much attention for her all at once me thinks." Jonathan replied. He knew well of his friend's preference for women and once he had found out, was very understanding. They often went looking together, just for fun.

"I don't know what to do, Jonathan. I don't know her number, where she lives, or anything. And I don't want to lose her."

"Then go after her. I'm giving you the rest of the night off. Chase her Michiru. Chase her, and once you've caught her, don't let her get away. She probably needs it more than you or I know." He told her, "There's a great sadness about her that worries me. And make sure she's alright for me too, Michi."

"I will. Thank you so much, Jonathan." She replied, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry about changing back into your work clothes. I'll drop them by your apartment after we close up tonight." He laughed, returning the hug. "Now hurry! Lest you lose track of her!" he urged her toward the door.

Once she had left Jonathan turned and began walking back toward his office. He was deeply worried for his friend as well as Tsukino-san. At first he had been ready to call the police when Michiru had told him that someone was watching her practice her dancing in her apartment at night from a rooftop across the street. After reassuring him that it was a female and she hadn't done anything more than watch, he relented to stand down. Michiru had told him that this secret admirer watching her practice gave her a sense of courage and confidence to keep going, despite her near paralyzing nervousness in front of large crowds. This had somewhat surprised him. '_If anyone can get through to that young woman, it's you Michiru._' He thought as he sat down at his desk. By the time Michiru had made her way out the door, however, Usagi was gone.

* * *

A week had passed since that night at the Ocean Mystic. Usagi had not been back to the club nor had she returned to the rooftop she had been where she watched Michiru practice her dancing. She had just gone to work and immediately gone home. She still could not figure out why she had reacted like she did when Michiru danced with her that night. Her head was a jumbled mess of thoughts, feelings, and sensations. She had avoided all her usual haunts, especially the rooftop. There she sat now, in her recliner, all lights off in her small, empty apartment, the darkness surrounding her and blinding her sense of sight. Her eyes closed and she let her mind drift through images of Michiru dancing in her apartment and the movement of her body; images of her smile that was so wicked yet so innocent and soft at the same time; images of her deep cerulean eyes that seemed almost bottomless. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way toward a woman. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that if it was Michiru, then it didn't seem bad at all. She still often talked to her father, hoping that wherever his spirit rested, he could hear her. And now she called out for him, needing his comforting embrace but knowing that she would never feel it again.

"Daddy, what do I do? I don't know what I should do." She whispered into the darkness as a tear slipped down her cheek from under a closed eyelid.

'_Follow your heart, Usagi._'

She gasped as she heard the whispered echo. That was her father's voice! "Daddy?"

'_I'm here, Usagi, watching over you._' Came the whisper as a ghostly image of her father appeared before her. '_I've watched over you since my passing._'

"I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm so sorry for what I've become!"

'_I've seen the way you've changed since first viewing Michiru. I'm proud of you for that, Usa-chan. You've got to continue on with your life and let me go._'

"But I don't want to let you go! I love you so much and it hurts that you're not here!" she cried out, falling to her knees in agony, "I'm afraid that if I let you go, I'll forget you!"

'_As long as you love me, you shall never forget me Usa-chan._'

"But I feel so empty without you here. I don't know how much longer I can keep going. So many times all I've wanted to do is join you! My life isn't worth living if I can't feel alive!"

'_Life is a gift, Usagi. Do not waste it by throwing it all away. I have seen the way you've looked at Michiru, Usa-chan. And I've seen the effect she has on you. Don't let her go! Don't let go of that feeling!_'

"B-but I'm scared…" she replied in a quiet voice, choked with pain. "I don't even think I have a heart left to live with."

'_I know you're scared, and yes you do have a heart. It's just been buried, hidden inside sadness and despair. Don't let its purity and innocence be corrupted by darkness! You must believe in yourself and believe in the world once again._' He knelt and lifted his daughter's face with his palm.

Usagi gasped at the cold tingling feeling that greeted her cheek as the gentle force of it turned her head up to meet the smiling face of her father as his thumb brushed away an errant tear.

'_I will always be watching over you, Usagi. And we will meet again some day… but not yet. Not yet._' And with that, he began to fade slowly away.

"No Daddy! Don't leave me here alone! Daddy please don't leave me alone again!" Usagi sobbed out, curling forward and holding herself.

'_Follow your heart, Usagi!_' the echo came once again.

Usagi awoke with a start, jerking forward in the recliner and gasping at what she had seen. Frowning at the headache that was forming behind her eyes she touched her cheek where she could have swore her father had just moments before. Was it all…just a dream? Pushing the lever, she dropped the footrest and stood up, making her way through her pitch-black apartment to the hallway bathroom. Flicking on the light, her head pounded at the intensity and her eyes snapped shut after spending so much time in the absence of it. She leaned against the sink as the memories of the dream came flooding back to her mind. Had her father really spoken to her? Or was it just her mind trying to make straw into gold? Follow your heart. What did he mean by follow my heart? Once again the image of Michiru's smiling face appeared in her mind and she felt it again: that strange sensation in her chest. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked at herself in the medicine cabinet mirror. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot as though she had been crying. Her hair was disheveled and had come out of their usual buns. Tear stains coated her cheeks; one of them looked slightly smudged, as though it had been wiped away. Absent mindedly, she brought a hand up to her cheek and errantly brushed her fingers across it, that cool tingling rippled through her face one last time before spreading throughout her body and then fading into nothingness.

She smiled. A full-blown, toothy, beautiful smile. A sniffle came and she let a small bubble of laughter loose. "Follow your heart." She told her reflection before she closed her eyes. '_I love you, Daddy. Thank you._'

She didn't know whether it had been real or not, but she chose to believe that it was. Washing up her face she put a little makeup on. She brushed her hair and braided it quickly down her back before turning and rushing out the bathroom and flipping on the hallway light as she passed. Into her bedroom she dug through her closet and pulled out a slinky white dress. She pulled some panties and a bra from her dresser and quickly dressed. Dashing back out her room, turning off the lights as she did she ducked into the bathroom and sprayed a little perfume on herself. She was going out tonight. Checking her hair and makeup she shut off the light in the bathroom and headed toward the front door. Grabbing her purse and her keys she slipped into her high heels and buckled them quickly. Shutting off the last of the lights she left, locking the door behind her. A short elevator ride put her in the lobby and she smiled and waved happily at the night watchman who sat at the front desk. Somewhat surprised at this complete turn of events from the normally melancholic young woman, he smiled and waved back as he stood up, calling out to her.

"Going out tonight, Usagi-san?"

"Yes I am Satashi-kun, don't wait up for me!"

"Have fun and stay safe!" he called out as she skipped out the doors. Laughing and shaking his head he sat back down in his chair. "About time."

* * *

The Ocean Mystic was busy again that night, the hustle and bustle not surprising Usagi as she stepped into the club. A few patrons turned their heads to look when they heard her enter and some smiled and nodded in greeting. She smiled back and made her way once again to an empty bar stool. Sitting facing the club she looked around for that aqua-haired angel, hoping she was working tonight. Hearing a knock on the counter behind her she heard a voice.

"What'll it be, miss?" Turning around she saw the owner, who was just as surprised to see her as she was him. "Tsukino-san? I'm Jonathan Edrins. We didn't get a chance to meet last week." He extended his hand in a western greeting.

"Edrins-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." Usagi accepted the greeting, shaking his hand. "You may address me by my given name if you wish."

"Thank you, I extend the same courtesy to you of course." He smiled. "So what can I get for you tonight?"

"Actually Jonathan, I was wondering if you could tell me if Michiru-san is working tonight?"

"No she's not. She took tonight off, said she wasn't feeling well." He replied as he hand-dried some glasses.

"Not feeling well?"

"She didn't sound sick to me, just sad. She was pretty upset when she couldn't find you last week after you left."

"Oh." Usagi's smile faded.

"You know what building she's in. Go see her." He urged.

"Are you sure Jonathan?" Her smile returned.

"If she is sick it's only emotionally, Usagi." He smiled back, "And if that is the case, you're just the medicine she needs. I know her better than anyone and I can read her moods even when we're not face to face. I've always had that ability to read people's emotions better than most, even if they're a complete stranger. She needs you, Usagi. More than you know."

"Thank you so much Jonathan!" she stood up on the foot rest of the stool and leaned over the counter, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Usagi. And don't be such a stranger! I'd love to get to know you better. Michiru doesn't have an older brother to protect her so that job's pretty much fallen to me." He laughed, returning the hug before patting her back. "Now be off with you! She's waiting!"

"Ja ne, Jonathan-kun!" she waved as she took off out of the club.

"Ja ne!"

Reaching the street she flagged down a taxi cab. She climbed in before realizing she didn't know the address of the building she usually went up to.

"Well hello again, miss." The taxi driver said, looking back at her through the mirror. "Long time no see."

"Oh! It's you! Hey, do you remember where it was you picked me up a week ago?" she asked, recognizing him as the same taxi driver from last week. Maybe luck was finally starting to shine on her.

"Sure do, miss. Is that where you'd like to go?"

"Yes please!" She smiled.

"Alright then. Off we go." He pulled out into the street, his passenger's good mood infectious. He was glad to see that the girl seemed to be feeling better than what she was last week. He drove quickly and safely through the city, reaching the building easily. Usagi pulled out two 2000 yen bills.

"3500?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it miss. Consider this one on the house. I'm just glad to see you're feeling better." He replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she hesitated.

"Positive. Have a good night, ma'am." He replied.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she said as she climbed out of the cab, shutting the door behind her.

"Ja ne!" the cab driver called out as he pulled away.

She made her way across the street and into the lobby of the apartment complex. Seeing a night watchman at a front desk similar to the one at her own complex she walked up and greeted him with a smile and a good evening.

"Could you please tell me where to find the apartment of my friend, Kaioh Michiru?"

"Wall pagers for each apartment are on the panel there by the elevator. Names are next to each page button." He pointed out before turning back to his monitors.

"Arigatou." She said before moving to the panel.

Searching through the 19th story apartments she found the right one. "19M." Deciding against announcing through the intercom that she was here, she pushed the button for the elevator. A ding later and the doors opened up. She turned and pressed the button for floor nineteen. Her anticipation and nervousness grew with each floor that slowly passed by. Before she knew it the doors opened up and she stepped out onto the nineteenth floor. Checking the doors she headed to the right down the hall searching for the right apartment. She found the door in short order, her hand hesitating over it as she debated whether or not she should knock. Steeling her nerves she knocked twice on the door. She heard some bustling about behind the door and a muted 'Coming!' before she heard the deadbolt latch release and the door opened to reveal Michiru dressed in a white tank top and aqua skirt that cut off at her knees.

"Oh. Hello Usagi." The aqua-haired woman was surprised at seeing her here.

"Hi Michiru." Usagi blushed, slightly embarrassed, "C-can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure!" she held the door open for the blonde as she walked into the apartment, "Come in, sit down." She closed and re-bolted the door, following the other woman into the living room.

Usagi perched herself delicately on the leather couch in the living room, noticing that the rug and table had been moved aside. Glancing over, she saw a light blinking on the stereo indicating that a CD had been paused in the player, evidence that Michiru had probably been dancing again.

"Would you like some tea, Usagi?" her hostess called as she headed toward the kitchen.

"No thank you." The polite reply stopped Michiru in her tracks.

"Okay… is there something you wanted to talk about?" she replied slowly as she moved instead to sit in a chair perpendicular to the couch that Usagi rested on.

"I wanted to apologize for that night, Michiru. It's just that the past couple of months have been especially hard on me and all that attention kind of made me clam up."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." She replied before a silence fell between them.

The ticking of a grandfather clock was the only sound made in the room as the two women sat unspeaking. The blonde struggling to find the words and the courage to express to this woman what she was feeling, terrified of reading too much into her or pushing too far too fast. The aqua-haired one wanting desperately to know why the blonde was feeling so anxious and what had happened to her in the last two months to make her seem so depressed and melancholic. An idea came to her mind then, and she decided to act upon it. She stood, getting the attention of Usagi as she walked over to her stereo. Pushing a few buttons she shifted through the CDs and then pressed the pause button. Skipping through the tracks until she found the right one, she took hold of the remote from off the top of the entertainment system and moved back over to stand in front of her companion.

Holding out her hand, she said with a smile, "Come on. Let's dance."

"Dance? But why?" Usagi questioned slowly, even as she accepted the offered hand with her own and allowed Michiru to pull her to her feet.

"For no reason at all other than to have fun!" Michiru stated happily as she pulled the other woman out into the middle of the open floor.

Laughing as she spun them around, she pressed the play button on the remote before tossing it back behind Usagi and onto the couch. A soft electric guitar melody started in, followed shortly by a young man's voice. He was speaking English and although Usagi had taken four years of English language in high school and could understand the words being said, could not recognize the band. Michiru moved smoothly and easily, taking hold of Usagi's other hand as they danced softly but steadily with each other.

"Interesting song you've chosen, Michiru." Usagi stated as they moved in time with the gentle but strong snare beat and guitar rhythm.

"It's one of my favorite foreign bands, Incubus. It's their song 'Dig'." She replied with a smile.

"Trying to tell me something?" Usagi teased, for the first time in months, earning a laugh from her companion.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I may not know what all has happened to you, but I do know that you can't loose sight on what's right in front of you."

That statement got Usagi thinking as they continued to dance, coming together and swinging apart as they moved in harmony with each other. What exactly could she have meant by that; that you can't loose sight on what's right in front of you? Her heart dared to hope that what she saw in those cerulean eyes was a mirror image of her own emotions she knew shone in her own baby blues. She pulled the other woman close during the bridge of the song, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her tight against herself as they swayed together. Michiru's arms automatically wrapped their way around Usagi's neck and held fast as well and they finished the song like that. They could feel each other's heartbeat and respiration as their foreheads rested against each other.

Usagi decided to take the leap of faith that presented itself, willing to risk her heart once again, "I'm attracted to you, Michiru. And I would really like to get to know you better." She stated as she pulled back enough to look the woman directly in her eyes.

A soft smile, "I feel the same way about you, Usagi. And I honestly hope we end up like the song says. We'll always have each other, when everything else is gone."

"And I hope that if I ever get this way again, you'll be there to dig me up from under whatever is covering the real me, just like you managed to do now." She laughed gently, replying in kind with a phrase from the song.

Neither knew who moved first, but Usagi felt her eyes close and her head lean in just as she knew Michiru was doing the same. Their lips met and a tingling sensation shot through the both of them like a thunderbolt. It was a soft, tentative kiss, just a mere meeting of lips before Usagi drew back and her eyes opened slowly to meet Michiru's own. She smiled once again, a heartfelt display as her arms tightened slowly once again, drawing her close into the dancer's warmth as she rested her head on her shoulder. Michiru let out a soft sigh as she kissed the blonde's head before leaning her own against it, the two swaying as one to a rhythm in the night.

Wings once battered and broken, bloodied and blackened, had finally managed to shake off the darkness and pain from their feathers as they glowed a full, bright healthy white once again.

* * *

End

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how much I want to cuddle with Michiru-chan. I also do not own 'Into the Night' from which I got the idea of this story, it was written by Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger. I do not own 'Desert Rose' either, the song which Michiru danced to at the club as it was written by Sting. Lastly, I do not own 'Dig' either, it was written and composed by Incubus. All things about the Ocean Mystic I came up with and are my own ideas. If you want to use them for your own story, please ask permission first. Yes, Jonathan Edrins is a spin on my middle and last names. No I don't speak Japanese despite wanting to learn how. Yes I had an opportunity to go to Japan as a foreign exchange student my senior year in high school. No I didn't go. Yes I kick myself in the ass every day for NOT going.

A/N – Ritmo de la Noche is Spanish for 'Rhythm in the Night'


End file.
